pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Airport Complex
'Airport Complex '''is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Betrayal Complex Expansion Pack. It features Zombie Strike fighting off Complex Forces that launched an attack over the airport due to lack of supplies and reinforcements. This is the first map to feature fights between Survivors, along with drive-able vehicles. Description "''Complex forces launched an operation to capture another airport after the loss in Operation Airborne of the camp in surprise attack. Bad luck is on their side as Zombie Strike was occupying the territories and hangars with supplies and cure samples. Zombie Strike must defend the resources stored in hangars, or the war course might change to Complex benefits" Siege Construction Site Deployment of Zombie Strike Team. It is located in the north of the map, which is rounded by a wall to protect the spawn from incoming enemy fire and grenades. Inside and outside there are 2 Humvee's that can be driven to reach the objective faster. Hangars This area is not controlled by any faction, and servers as a supply depot for Zombie Strike team until Complex forces attacked the airfield. Nearby there is located a TV Station similar to Project Skyscraper and 3 helipad's to evacuate the hangars. When the control point is captured, inside the hangars spawn 4 Jets from 2007 War's former MEC Faction. Gas Station Deployment of Complex Forces. It is located to in south part of the map, rounded by hangars and warehouses. To reach is control point, it's required to cross the bridge that separates the influence zones. Inside the gas station 2 Vodnik's spawn, so it becomes much more easier to cross the bridge. There are 2 stairs where both teams can flank without taking the dangerous route over the bridge. Insurgency Strike Hangar Deployment area of Zombie Strike. Contains a Humvee and a Van. Is located to north, close to the beach-side, guarded by wire-fence. It's a majority of hangars that host vehicles and supplies. Construction Site Located in a construction site, this control point is controlled by Complex Forces. Contains spawns of 2 Vodnik and Humvee vehicles. This is a buffer zone for Zombie Strike to regain control over the map. Hangar Similar to Siege, this is a control point where Zombie Strike hosted it's supplies, until Complex captured it. Nearby there is located a TV Station similar to Project Skyscraper and 3 helipad's to evacuate the hangars. When the control point is captured, inside the hangars spawn 4 Jets from 2007 War's former MEC Faction. Storage Located near a storage depot, this control point offers no advantages over battle, other than spawns for respective team that controls the area. Initially controlled by Complex. Depot Controlled by Complex, is a spawn located in a depot and warehouse. Deploy's a Vodnik or Humvee, and offers quick access to Plaza. Plaza Initial deployment of Complex Forces in Siege. It is located to in south part of the map, rounded by hangars and warehouses. To reach is control point, it's required to cross the bridge that separates the influence zones. Inside the gas station 2 Vodnik's spawn, so it becomes much more easier to cross the bridge. There are 2 stairs where both teams can flank without taking the dangerous route over the bridge. Complex Blockade Last control point held by Complex Forces, and represents a blockade from anyone to leave the Airport. It's a gate, contains some control towers, and stairs to reach Plaza. Deploys a Vodnik / Humvee, which people can use to reach other control points. Gallery AirportComplex01.png|Hangars AirportComplex02.png|Construction Site AirportComplex03.png|Gas Station AirportComplex04.png|Airstrip AirportComplex05.png|Helipads AirportComplex06.png|TV Station AirComplex.png|Siege Preview Pre-ReLive AirportSiegeReLive.png|Siege Preview AirportInsurgencyReLive.png|Insurgency Preview Trivia * Infected Airport is the concept prepared by Half-Way Studios before the transfer of right to Zombie Strike Group * Cure samples reference take us back to events of Faded Factory from previous Expansion Pack, by that connecting the Zombie War 2014 events into an universe.